Question: Solve for $x$ : $6 = \dfrac{x}{5}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ 6 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $30 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 30$